


What's His Name?

by Walkerismychoice



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerismychoice/pseuds/Walkerismychoice
Summary: Kai develops a flirtation with Khaan which does not go unnoticed. Damien sets out to show Kai that while she can flirt with whoever she pleases, he's the only one she needs.





	What's His Name?

“Unghh.” Kai grunts as she falls to the ground with a thud. For such a peaceful, yoga-loving, hippie type, Khaan sure seems to have some extra pent up aggression. She tries to move, but can’t budge with the weight if him on top of her. He presses his arm across her chest, slowly squeezing the remaining breath from her lungs until she’s gasping for air. “Not going to let me win to boost my confidence? I heard that’s a good learning technique…”

Khaan loosens his grip and leans in, almost intoxicating her with his scent of sandalwood and eucalyptus. His intense gaze sends and unexpected thrill through her. His voice is hoarse and he speaks just loud enough only she can hear. “…Not when I’m trying to impress you, Kai.”

“Oh….” Fuck. They’ve been with Khaan a few weeks now, and although he’s not Kai’s typical type, she finds herself oddly attracted to him. Nothing like Damien though. She’s in love with Damien, and he’s all that she needs. But that doesn’t mean she’ll never find another man attractive or participate in harmless flirting. She’d be lying though if she said she didn’t feel a little guilty about the way Khaan is making her feel right now. Him voicing intention makes it all the more real.

Khaan bites his lip and looks away but not before she catches the sly grin spreading across his face. Kai’s not sure what kind of game he’s playing, but she kind of wants to find out.

Over the course of the next couple weeks, Kai can’t help but find her making excuses to be near Khaan without even thinking about it. Maybe its the novelty of him, or maybe she just likes the attention from any attractive man who will give it. It’s all harmless she reasons, as she has no plans to take it further and Khaan seems to be respecting that. She doesn’t even think Damien has noticed, but she soon finds out that’s not true at all.

“You really have a thing for Khaan, don’t you?” Damien asks one night as they are getting into bed.

“What?” Kai feigns ignorance. “Why would you think that?”

Damien shakes his head. “I’m not blind Kai. You didn’t think I’d notice how you two are always choosing each other as sparring partners? Or those looks he gives that make you all flustered.”

“That’s not-”

“Save it Kai.” Damien chuckles. “Did you forget that reading people is my job?”

Kai thought he would be mad, but he’s laughing. “You aren’t upset though?”

“I trust you, Kai. As long as you’re sharing a bed with me every night and not him, I’m good. It actually kind of turns me on to know that literally everyone here with us wants you, and you’ve chosen me. However…”

“However, what?” Kai asks nervously, still not sure she he’s really okay with it.

Damien swiftly rolls Kai on her back and straddles her hips. “I think you might need me to remind you why I’m the best.” He pins her hands above her head and whispers in a gravely voice. “Are you going to do what I say, Kai?”

“Yes.” She rasps back.

Damien fixes his eyes sternly on her. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“That’s my good girl.” Damien nibbles her ear and kisses down her neck towards the swell of her breasts peeking out the top of her satin chemise. He cups the tender flesh through the fabric and thumbs her already erect nipples, sending electric jolts straight to her core. He flips onto his back so she’s now atop him with legs on either side of his torso. “Strip.”

Kai shivers at his command. This dominant side of him does things to her. She lifts her chemise over hear head head and tosses it to the side. Damien scans her body, eyes hooded with desire. He trails his hands delicately from her hips up her sides creating goosebumps across her skin. He touches everywhere but the exact spots she wants him to. Kai tries to direct his hands where she wants them to go, but he breaks free of her grasp. “Not yet. I’m not giving into you that easy tonight. Now lie down.”

Kai does as instructed and Damien grabs a silk tie from the nightstand and ties her wrists together to the slats in the headboard. Kai pouts. “This isn’t fair. I want to touch you.”

“Oh it’s fair. You deserve a little torture after torturing me by making me watch you flirt with Khaan these past few weeks.”

At the mention of his name, a vision of Khaan shirtless on the beach, glistening with sweat emerges from Kai’s memory. He’s not as perfect as Damien, but she still remembers enjoying the view of his sleek yoga-toned physique and the feel of his strong body pinning her down against the sand.

Damien either reads her mind or notices the far off look in her eyes. “You only need to be thinking about me right now Kai.” He turns her on her side and slaps her ass just hard enough to sting. “By the time I’m through with you, you aren’t even going to remember his name.”

Damien presses a tender kiss to her lips, and them moves his lips lightly down her body. Heat pools in her core as he reaches her belly button and continues lower. He’s moving impossibly slow. “I need you, Damien,” she begs.

He smiles smugly. “And just what do you need?” She bucks her hips towards his mouth to answer, but he doesn’t give in. "Tell me what you want, Kai.”

He knows damn well what she wants, but she has to play his game. “I need your mouth on me.”

“Where? Here? Or here?” Damien plants kisses on Kai’s stomach and then inner thighs to tease her. “You are going to have to be more specific than that.”

“Please, sir, eat my pussy…now.”

A low growl emanates deep from Damien’s throat. “Fuck, Kai. I love it when you talk to me like that.” He moves between her legs, tickling her inner thighs with his scruff as he gets closer to her most sensitive place. She feels his hot breath as he hovers over her, her swollen nub aching to be touched. Without further warning he finally brings his tongue to her folds, licking a broad stripe up to her clit. He circles around it and then sucks with the perfect amount of pressure, before pulling back to look up at her through his eyelashes. 

Kai wriggles free of her restraint and weaves her hands into his hair and gives a gentle tug. “Keep going,” she pleads and he does, despite her disobedience. He’s trying to prove something to her, and she’s got him right where she wants him.

“I can’t get enough of you, Kai, but I think you can handle more of me.” He slips two fingers past her slick entrance and thrusts them fast and deep, while he resumes swirling and flicking his tongue on her clit. The warmth of his tongue is hot enough to set her on fire, and she knows she’s so close.

She’s feels a third finger slide past the other two and as soon as she gets used to the stretched out feeling, he pulls it out. She isn’t sure what that was about until his pinkie trails down towards her ass and grazes her rim. Damien looks to her for a reaction and she nods almost imperceptibly. They’ve never gone here before, but with Damien’s affinity for her backside, she isn’t surprised. He proceeds with caution, easing the tip inside. She gasps and tenses at the slight burning sensation, but as she relaxes, the pain gives way and an unfamiliar and unexpected pleasure takes over. She’s overwhelmed by the contrasting stimulation of his hands and moth working together to push her closer to the edge, her moans increasing in volume.

“Yes Kai, come for me baby,” Damien murmurs against her skin and that’s all she can take.

“Oh fuck, Damien!” She cries out as she comes harder and more explosively than she can ever remember. Her legs tremble and she doesn’t think she has the strength to move.

Damien smirks. “Even though you didn’t listen to me, I’m going to let it slide because you are so hot.” He kisses his way back up to her mouth and she licks her sweet juices off his chin. Damien groans in response. “See how good you taste? Now, since my restraint didn’t hold you, I’m going to have to do it myself.” He pushes her legs up nearly bending her in half and pins her hands above her head again. “Are you ready for me?”

Like he even needs to ask. “Yes, sir. Fuck me hard.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way”. He guides his perfect cock inside her, filling Kai up like he was made for her. His thrusts are forceful yet controlled, and she whimpers and moans, louder and louder with each one. The pressure builds within her once again. Damien starts to move with a more frenzied pace, his quickening breaths telling her it won’t be long for him either. He latches his mouth onto her neck and she bites down on his shoulder to stifle a scream that would surely wake everyone in the house as her walls contract around him.

“Kai, you feel incredible.” He gives one last push and holds Kai close as he finds his release in her. He kisses her sweetly before retreating to the bathroom to clean up, coming back with a towel and cleaning her up too. “Do you think Khaan could ever fuck you like that?” Damien inquires as she lays nestled in his arms.

“Khaan who?” She asks with a playful grin. “I don’t seem to remember anyone by that name.”

“God, I love you, Kai.”

“I love you too, Damien.”


End file.
